Psychic Paper
by totalscreaminggenius
Summary: River Song sends psychic paper to Amy and Rory in Manhattan so they can stay in touch. A series of drabbles.
1. Special Delivery

**A/N: I upped the challenge and I'm going back to make each one exactly 100 words! I'm also going to spell everything the American way because I'm American and can't spell Britishly, so I apologize, since Amy and Rory and River and Doctor Who and BBC are British...**

* * *

Rory came home with a small envelope. "Who's that from?" Amy asked as soon as she saw him.

"Doesn't say," Rory replied.

Amy took the green envelope covered in international postage stamps. The only writing was neat cursive in black pen: "Rory and Amelia Williams". She tore it open and pulled out a card-sized piece of paper.

"It's blank," Rory said. Then, "No, hold on…" as writing appeared, as if by some invisible hand.

_Hello Mother and Dad!  
__This seemed like the best way to keep in touch—easy, discreet, and basically no time residue!  
__Hope you're well.  
__xoxo River__  
_


	2. Monkeys

Rory had a morning ritual: put the kettle on, make some toast, pour the tea, check the psychic paper. Learning to work in a hospital without the technology and regulations of the 21st century was a bit of a learning curve, and hearing from his time-traveling daughter encouraged him.

_Found the Doctor teaching Lolliker monkeys to sing God Save the Queen. They're intelligent creatures but their singing voices are rubbish and they never shut up. As punishment, I dragged him to an archaeological dig where I found bones from a flying mammoth. He sonicked some equipment. It stopped working. -R_


	3. Starliner

"Do you have a daughter?" Laura asked, in Amy's living room.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

Laura pointed to the psychic paper. "The drawing. 'To Mum and Dad, love Melody.'"

"Oh, yes…" Amy said. "It's complicated. She's…still in England." She leaned over to look and, instead of a child's drawing, saw a few lines of River's handwriting.

_Crashed a starliner! The walls were full of Vestaline mites. Nasty things, invisible, flesh-eating, susceptible to fire. Don't worry, all the passengers got out. No injuries. Broke a nail, though. Later found some nail polish in the TARDIS—looks like Amy's. Thanks, Mum! -R_


	4. Catacombs

4. Catacombs

"Oi! Mr. Pond!"

Rory poked his head into the living room and Amy waved the psychic paper at him.

_Hello! I had a marvelous day. My team and I spent the last six months attempting to excavate catacombs on Hungal without caving them in and we finally got through! We found evidence of a whole pre-Hungalorian civilization, unknown before now! Mummies, artifacts, even intact mosaics and drawings on the walls. I spent hours cataloging it all and there are still several miles of catacombs waiting to be explored! I can't wait to share my discoveries with my students.  
xoxo River_


	5. Spoilsport

"Sometimes I forget that River enjoys ordinary archaeology and is a professor at an actual university," Amy commented.

"I know," Rory agreed. "I always expect that she's causing some kind of galactic uproar."

"Well." Amy smiled. "I wouldn't put it past her."

They glanced at the paper and found a stick figure with curly hair smacking a stick figure with a fez.

_The Doctor found out about Hungal. He laughed at me a bit, tried to rewrite half my notes, and claimed he invented the porridge that was their dietary staple. I later found a cave drawing of TARDIS. -R_


	6. Birthday

Given the amount of time travel surrounding the actual birth of Melody, Rory and Amy always celebrated on the day their Mels claimed was her birthday. They cracked open a bottle of champagne and sent her a note on the psychic paper. A reply came quickly.

_Eat some cake for me, dears! Bread pudding, actually, I love a good bread pudding. I'm at the Rainbow Falls of Eklshane. Waterfalls three miles high and the water shifts through every color imaginable! Meeting the husband shortly. I think I hear him now.  
Much love to you both!  
-Melody  
P.S. I'm 134 today._


	7. Busy Day

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys! I was moving into a new apartment.**

Some days—most days—Rory worried about his daughter.

_I popped over to Virgos III today to buy a new bioscanner and ran into a Virgos dragon on my way home. It might have been a bit of a detour through the Solstice Canyons, but how's a girl to resist? Fossilized Virgos dragon eggs are incredibly valuable in the archaeological market. I just happened to find some that weren't fossilized yet. Or hatched. But I got away with barely a singed curl, and made it home in time for dinner with the dean. I may get a promotion!  
xoxo River_


	8. Drinking Games

Every now and then, Amy and Rory heard stories that reminded them River used to be their car-stealing childhood friend.

_A group of Sontarans froze my dig on Heliotraxes, claiming it was their property. I swear there's a reason they look like potatoes. I challenged them to a drinking contest with Palisthane Nectar. It knocks Sontarans out like a straight shot of absinthe, but has no effect on Time Lords. They were table dancing within an hour (be very glad you missed that—trust me) and I walked away with my dig site and a few new guns._

_xoxo River_


	9. Academic Pursuits

**A/N: Sorry I'm late again! I'm losing track of my weekends!**

_Hello dears,  
Sorry it's been a while—on my end, in any case. I've just finished writing a comprehensive history of Pertwean monks. We uncovered one of their ancient monasteries last month and I've been digging into their history ever since, literally and metaphorically. I even used my vortex manipulator to visit an active monastery. That did present a bit of a challenge since women are not allowed in their monasteries, but you know what they say: where there's a will, there's a way. There is also hallucinogenic lipstick.  
Just kidding. I needed them lucid for the interviews._

_xoxo River_


	10. Blackout Drill

The Ponds sat in the basement playing chess by candlelight when Amy took River's paper from her pocket.

"You brought that down?" Rory asked.

"It's important," she said, donning her reading glasses.

_Why don't you talk about it?_

"Ugh, psychic," Amy mumbled.

"Amy…" Rory said. "Are you scared?"

"No," Amy lied. "It's just…after all the times we've seen history rewritten, do we really know New York never gets bombed?"

Rory took Amy's hand and was silent. "I remember the Blitz," he said finally.

Amy squeezed his hand, leaned over, and kissed him. "My Lone Centurion. Not alone anymore. Never again."


	11. Photo Bomb

**A/N: Sorry it's so late again...I WAS AT LEAKYCON! :D**

"I hate knowing how bloody this war will be," Amy said as they walked to the theater.

"True," Rory said. "But I get some satisfaction knowing I've punched Hitler."

Amy pulled out River's paper. "A message came before we left."

_Got arrested while investigating Silurian artifacts in Munich, 1939. Apparently Germany hasn't forgotten the gay gypsy bar mitzvah for the disabled incident… -R_

The pre-movie newsreel started with footage from the European front. Rory choked on his popcorn and Amy stifled an inappropriately-timed laugh when they saw a curly-haired woman peek around a corner, wink at the camera, and vanish.


	12. Manuscripts

Amy cradled a cup of tea and stared at River's paper, waiting. A gap of months between messages wasn't uncommon, but Amy missed her baby and her best friend and the mysterious woman who saved her life. She missed hearing that electric crack in the backyard. Psychic notes made it a bit easier.

_Hello, Mother!  
I finally finished the Melody Malone account of the Weeping Angels in Manhattan. I'm sending it to you in 1943, along with a few prequels. I had a number of adventures investigating Angels as Detective Malone and decided to write them up. Enjoy.  
Love,  
River_


	13. Father

Rory collapsed onto the sofa. Rehabilitating wounded soldiers was exhausting. Their empty stares reminded him of a universe that never was and two millennia of watching wars rage around him.

Amy came and kissed him. "There's a note to cheer you up."

_Dad—  
I ran into a cyberlegion while shopping for a new neutron pistol. They had me cornered and ready to upgrade when I told them the Last Centurion was my father. And you know what happened? They let me go. They know better than to stand between you and me.  
I'm proud you're my father, as always. -R_


End file.
